


A Jack is A Jack No Matter What Time

by SnootyMcSnootykins



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Makeouts described, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnootyMcSnootykins/pseuds/SnootyMcSnootykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a glitch in the rift drops a slightly younger and as-yet-mortal Captain Jack Harkness on their laps- complete with a shortened out vortex manipulator- the Torchwood team decide that while they work on getting the good Captain back to his own time line, Ianto should attempt to get more information out of their ever-mysterious colleague. And the Welshman makes a valiant effort, if he does say so himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jack is A Jack No Matter What Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: One minor reference to Season 2 Ep 1: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

The team of Torchwood was used to Jack’s secretiveness and deceptions, no strangers to the fact that their beloved leader was keeping valuable information about himself and the future of the world from them. It was a part of their job that they had to begrudgingly put up with, no matter how much annoyance it caused. So was it any wonder that when another Jack, younger and inexperienced with the twenty-first century on Earth, practically fell into their lap they quickly surrendered to temptation and decided to see what information this new version of their friend would offer them? 

Unsurprisingly, the younger Jack was just as full of seductive charm as the one from their time, though there was a carelessness about him that showed he hadn’t acquired nearly as much emotional baggage as his future self would. Somehow, Ianto found himself with a new guest in his living room, tasked with finding out as much as he could while the rest of the team-minus their as yet oblivious leader- worked on a way to send the man out of time back to the century he’d just left. 

“I thought that vortex manipulator of yours was life-time guaranteed?” The Welshman clung to the first topic of conversation he could think of, trying to ease his nerves. He was rewarded for his efforts with a condescending chuckle, even as the wild eyes of his guest roamed appreciatively over his suit-clad form.

“Well I thought so too, but I’m guessing your rift decided to play some fun and games with it. Speaking of fun and games, why don’t you come sit beside me while we get to know each other better?” The offer its self had been innocent enough, if not for the lewd grin accompanying it. There was a familiarity to it, and it was oddly comforting for Ianto to know that somethings never changed. The Welshman observed the other male for a few moments before giving a silent nod and settling near the arm of the sofa, leaving a respectable distance between them. Well, as close to a respectable distance as possible when one was sharing a lounge with the notorious Captain Jack Harkness, no matter what form. 

“As I’m sure you’re aware,” he began, trying not to notice how just a minor shift in posture from the other male changed his body language from curious to seductive, “there’s a future version of you that exists in this time, as backwards as that is considering you’re from our future, who is rather secretive. I was wondering if you would indulge a few of our curiosities and share anything from your past?” He prodded carefully, wrapping both of his hands around a mug of coffee he’d previously prepared. The younger Jack’s own sat on the coffee table, as yet untouched and from the look of undivided attention being sent his way Ianto had a feeling it would remain that way.

A mirthful laugh came in the form of an answer, familiar and yet so foreign all at once, and those wickedly deep blue eyes narrowed into playful slits as Jack rested his elbow on the back on the couch, head in hand and gaze focused on the tea-boy. “Straight and to the point, I like that,” the captain’s grin widened and Ianto had to remind himself that this was a more dangerous Jack than he was used to dealing with, and falling for his charms could have dire consequences. “There are somethings I’d rather keep to myself but, if you have anything valuable to offer me, I’m sure we could work out a trade.” The Welshman had to fight back the familiar heat he felt rising to his cheeks, catching on instantly to what ‘goods’ the future-dweller would prefer.

Taking one final sip, Ianto calmly set the cup aside before moving to swing one leg over his companion on the couch, effectively straddling Jack’s lap. “I have a feeling we can work something out,” he gave a smile that could be viewed as polite if it weren’t for the deeper tone of voice with which he had spoken, his hands resting lightly for balance on a chest that he’d caressed a hundred times before and yet simultaneously never touched. He’d expected more banter, perhaps some bargaining over what actions would earn what information, but instead those familiar lips were quickly crashing into his own. It threw the Torchwood employee off kilter for a moment, surprised by the uncharacteristic rush for contact, but it was less than a second before he melted into and eagerly returned the kiss. 

A distant memory of one John Hart and his paralysing lip gloss had for a split second filled Ianto with terror- who knew what this Jack was capable of- but Gwen had said it was extremely fast acting and so far the brunet had full control of his body. He proved this by shoving one hand up into brown locks and using it to pull the past version of his lover closer, which earnt him an approving groan and two warm hands gripping his hips. This embrace proved to be as passionate as the ones he was used to sharing with Jack, and yet there was extra eagerness behind it; as if his visitor beneath him was all but desperate to leave a good impression on the man he had to know his future self had already bedded. The whole thing was a bit of a mess, one which Ianto decided was better thought on without those crafty fingers working their way underneath his layers of clothes and up his chest. Not that he had any mind to stop them, of course. 

Harsh pants filled the air between smacks of lips rushing together again and again filled the room, and that along with the distracting sensations of Jack’s hands on his body combined to make a fairly good excuse to why he didn’t hear the sound of someone unlocking his door from the other side. He wasn’t oblivious enough to miss hearing the door slam open in a very stereotypical Angry-Jack way, however, and he quickly attempted to jump from the other man’s lap. Even if he had been quick enough, which he hadn’t, the Time Agent’s hands remained caught under his shirt and his attempts at fleeing only succeeded in bringing the newer Jack with him. 

When he eventually dared look up to the doorway, Ianto was greeted with the sight of Jack in his regular Captain Pose; hands crossed over his chest, stance wide, and an eyebrow raised theatrically at the couple. “You’re kidding, right?” The immortal asked in a deadpan voice, and the Welshman was left feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“I would say I can explain, but truthfully you’ve likely already figured me out,” the tea-boy panted as he spoke, locking gazes with the ancient man in front of him even as he had to battle away the wandering hands of the still-eager Jack who was now half on top of him. He only broke the eye contact when those mischievous hands wandered downwards, a surprised sound leaving his throat as he stared in bewilderment at the younger-but-still-older-than-him Jack. “Oi!” He chastised, though it lacked any venom. 

“I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same in your position, though my fantasies tend to revolve around two Ianto’s instead of just one younger one. But you know he shouldn’t be here,” the note of sternness with which the elder Jack spoke, even as any signs of anger bled out from his body and he calmly shut the door of Ianto’s apartment, was not one the Welshman was used to hearing directed at him. It made him feel all the more guilty for his actions, though all three men in the room knew it wasn’t the heated make-out session that was the issue. 

Silence hung in the air between them for a few moments, one Jack busying himself with snatching up a cup of coffee and taking a drink while the other still subtly tried to rid Ianto of his clothes. The Welshman had just opened his mouth to speak when Jack-the one above him- spoke instead. “If I get that strict and boring in my old age, I might as well just off myself now,” he spoke with the same notes of condescension the tea-boy had heard earlier, and it looked as if the future-dweller was finally going to sit up and relinquish his treasure but instead Ianto found himself pulled further down the couch until he was laying flat, with a certain cheeky captain between his legs, head resting on the Welshman’s chest almost innocently. “God knows if the position were reversed, I wouldn’t waste time on chit chat when I’d have what would have to be a glorious sight in front of me. I’d join in,” that devilish grin split over the younger Jack’s face once more, accompanied by a glint of challenge in those stormy eyes. A challenge that, if the way the immortal set down the ceramic mug and effortlessly shucked off the great coat he usually wore was anything to go by, was accepted without so much as a second thought. 

Only Captain Jack Harkness would take the saying ‘go fuck yourself’ literally, Ianto mused to himself before he was swept up in a tidal wave of sensations, giving himself over to sinful fingers and delicious mouths without question.


End file.
